I, Love and You
by problematick
Summary: What happens when you say that one special thing that freezes someone in their tracks? Mac is so close to getting that one foot out the door, too... [Re-written ending to the episode "Lawyers, Guns and Money".]


AN: Heya! I said I'd post this sometime soon and there's been a light homework load so I've gotten the chance to do so lately. Aren't yall happy? ANYway... I think that I wrote this while and/or after seeing this eppie. I thought of the title just before I typed it up. It's probably on the short side, but hey, it's just a re-written ending.

Spoiler: "Lawyers, Guns and Money" is the episode.

Disclaimer: I don't even own this one on tape, ok?

* * *

(Picks up where Mac is talking to Harm the night before she leaves for the mission with Webb in Paraguay.)

"Is it dangerous?" he asked.

"Very." He was silent then. She sighed, smirking and standing up. "I'll come back, you know."

"I don't want you to go." She scoffed as she pulled on her jacket.

"Why is it that you're only like this when I have one foot out the door? Your interest always fades when I might be in a position to return it." She went to the door, turning the knob and opening it.

"Sarah!" She took in a soft breath, pausing and staring blankly at the wall opposite his open door. Harm almost never called her Sarah. It meant he was serious about something. Hell, if he'd just said Mac, she would've simply looked back and left. Who knows, maybe she'd have gone with Webb, seen Gunny in Paraguay, end up dating Clay and killing Cedik Fahd (I do NOT know how to spell his name - so don't remind me, please). She could've found out she was bait for a terrorist just because Webb was a coward and ruined her 'relationship' with Harm, just to end up in a car accident two years later! ( :grin: ) But she couldn't take that first step. She was frozen, unable to get that one foot out the door. All this passed as a thought in Mac's mind in a moment's time, because she looked back and Harm had closed the gap between them. He gently put a hand over her shoulder and pushed the door closed. She turned, and he moved closer, putting his other hand up; trapping her.

"What is it, Harm?" She could barely speak, because of what she saw in his eyes. His blue eyes, usually shut to emotions for her were alive, and she was taken aback by what one was. Could it be?

"Sarah Mackenzie, I love you. I don't want you to go. This time, you are much too precious to lose. Please, stay." Harm couldn't have spoken another word if his life depended on it. He had the scariest feeling that he could lose his best friend, not to mention the woman he had loved for years.

"What did you say?"

"Mac... I don't think I can say it again." But she shook her head, not letting him slide by this time. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What was the first thing you said?"

"Sarah Mackenzie." She cherished the way his mouth formed the sound of her name, the way it rolled off his tongue and past his lips in that distinctive voice for a fleeting moment.

"And the next...?" She waited, holding her breath as he closed his eyes and whispered.

"I...love...you. I have since maybe the first time I met you. I always will. I am head over heels in love with you, Sarah." She let out the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes. He'd finally said it. Meanwhile, Harm was about to collapse with the effort of verbalizing those intense feelings. His arms shook slightly, partly because of adrenaline and nerves, partly because that was mostly what was keeping on his feet until...

"I love you too, Harm." The five words came in a simple sentence, but the meaning and effort to say them was far from simple. It'd only taken them seven or eight years to get it straight! Both their thoughts were dismissed as their lips crashed together in a mind-numbing kiss. Harm leaned into it deeply, pushing his body forward and pinning Mac against the door. This was more powerful than any kiss they'd shared before: better than the bitter-sweet dock or the heartbreaking porch kiss. Words failed them both to describe what feelings rose in their bodies and made them weak and dizzy with desire. Finally, she pushed him away, gently and reluctantly.

"Thank you, Harm."

"For what?"

"The words."

* * *

AN: wOOt! So how was that? I **could** make a sequel where Webb goes missing...and nobody could care! But seriously, they could go after him, just to save Gunny or something...let me know with reviews! 


End file.
